1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to ladies' handbags. More particularly, the present invention pertains to accessories for ladies' handbags. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns ladies' handbags having audio emitting devices incorporated therewith.
2. Prior Art
Ladies' handbags and other carrying cases have heretofore been devised with a plurality of accessories and means for incorporating these accessories into the bag. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,900 teaches a handbag having a fan and warning light incorporated therewith. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,607,007 there is taught a hand bag having a separate compartment for storing toilet and cosmetic articles. U.S. Pat. No. 1,959,675 teaches a handbag having a compartment for storing smoking articles therewithin and a complementary flap which carries matches and which closes off the compartment. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,560 there is taught a hand bag having a picture frame mounted on the exterior thereof. Thus, it is to be appreciated that much attention has been directed to incorporating articles into hand bags.
Because of major developments within the electronics arts, radios and other audio emitting devices, such as tape recorders and the like, enjoy great utilization. This is because of their relatively low price and portability. Thus, it is not an uncommon sight to see people in public places and at public events carrying such audio devices. Ordinarily, however, these devices are carried separate and apart from other toted items, such as hand bags and the like. Thus, it would be desirable to incorporate such audio devices into carrying cases, such as hand bags. Heretofore, there has not been developed an effective way to incorporate an audio device into a handbag which permits usage of the device without the need for opening the bag. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,513,013. The present invention seeks to overcome this situation.